Two lives
by saskiawalks22
Summary: Nick is married to Yvonne, they have 2 children together, but there's something between him and Zoe that's pulling him back to her... what decisions will Nick make along the way? and will he make the right choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) im new to this so I hope it isn't too bad! **

**Plot – Nick is engaged to Yvonne, they have a four year old daughter, Maisie and Yvonne is pregnant again. **

**This first chapter is basically just baby fluff but promise it'll get better: p**

"Look at the size of you!" Sam gasped as Yvonne walked into the E.D

"I know, he obviously takes after his daddy" she winked at Nick who had come to join the two of them.

"He?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling" she smiled at him. Nick shook his head.

"No, I KNOW it's a girl!" He insisted. She shook her head before kissing him gently.

"Mothers intuition and all that Mr Jordan" Sam chuckled as she rushed back to her patients.

"Anyway what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home resting" Nick asked, wrapping his arms round her the best he could.

"I'm sorry but you know what I'm like"

"Just can't keep out of trouble for more than one second can you superintendent Rippon"

"I'm just bored of waiting for this little one" she smiled, rubbing her hand across her belly.

"Just a few more days"

The two of them went into his office. He guided Yvonne over to his chair so she could sit down.

"mmmhm and speaking of just a few more days, we still haven't decided on a name!" She felt Nick nod.

"Well for a girl, which, I think she is" he said cockily "I like Ruby."

"Ruby Jordan," Yvonne found herself whisper, "yeah I actually like that, only shame we're having a boy!" she laughed, "Female intuition darling! I was right about Maisie" she winked.

"We'll see!" he replied grinning as she turned to face him. "I haven't really thought about boy names"

"What about Nick Junior?"

Nick had already started shaking his head before she had even finished. "No, Yvonne"

"Why not?"

"Just no, it's so cheesy and I don't like it"

"Well I kind of want our son to be named after you in some way"

"Hmm we'll see" he relented. Yvonne grinned kissing him on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied softly stroking her hair.

[x]

2 days later.

"You're doing brilliant Yvonne" Nick said as he held his fiancé's hand as she brought their child into the world.

"Nick this is all your bloody fault!" She screamed. She'd been in labour for hours now and was absolutely exhausted.

"Right Yvonne, one more push and you get to meet your baby" The midwife urged her own.

Yvonne pushed, gripping Nick's hand tightly as she did so.

A high pitched cry suddenly filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a son" The midwife handed Yvonne the bundle of blankets. Tears streamed down Yvonne's cheeks as she looked at the face of their baby boy. She looked up at Nick who's eyes also glistened with emotion.

"He's perfect" he said to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead, and he was, he was a perfect mixture of both of them.

Nick sat down on the bed next to Yvonne leaning in together as they watched their perfect newborn baby. "He needs a name you know"

"Well, how about Oliver?" Nick suggested.

"Oliver?" She questioned. "Oliver Jordan, I like that" She smiled, "Do you want to meet your daddy then Oliver?"

Yvonne gently handed their son to Nick placing him softly into his arms. Nick was speechless. He'd been dreaming of this day for so long, he'd always longed for a child, but a son, that was even more amazing, he could already picture all the things they would do together. Teaching him to play cricket, taking him to football, giving him tips for the girls; and he most certainly had a lot of those. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hello Oliver." He felt like the luckiest man alive.

_Little did Nick Jordan know that what was happening on the other side of the maternity ward was about to change his life forever..._


	2. Chapter 2

"One more push Zoe and you'll get to meet your baby" the midwife said urging Zoe on.

Zoe was alone. During what is supposed to be the happiest day of your entire life and she was facing it all on her own. 9 months ago Dr Zoe Hanna had it all; she was engaged and was all set to move in with her fiancé, until one stupid night out had crushed it all. A stupid one night stand. When Zoe had told her fiancé she was pregnant he was full of nothing but doubt, he had fertility problems and knew for fact that he could never become a father, and from that day forwards everything in Zoe's life had changed. She was left alone a single, pregnant mother ready to face a life of motherhood by herself. She was scared, petrified and most of all, she was jealous. Jealous that her child's father was happily engaged to the woman of his dreams and the children he'd always longed for.

"I can't do it" Zoe screamed as a team of midwifes continued to tell her push.

"Yes you can Zoe, come on one more push" The midwife begged. And with that her baby was born.

"Well done, you have a little girl" the midwife congratulated.

"Why isn't she crying?" Zoe questioned, becoming more and more concerned. "What's wrong with my baby" Zoe cried as she realised that something wasn't right.

A few minutes later a tiny cry filled the room. Zoe let out a huge sigh of realise.

"Can I see her?" She asked, trying to get view of her baby whom was surrounded by so many nurses.

"I'm afraid not" the midwife went over and explained "Your daughter is very premature Zoe; she needs to be taken to Intensive care straight away"

"What wrong with her? What are her chances?" She questioned "Please don't lie to me I'm a doctor I know that something is seriously wrong"

"It's too early to say, once they've got her settled in ICU we'll take you down and they'll explain everything to you. Is there anyone I can call?"

"No, no one"

"Don't worry she's in safe hands know" The midwife reassured her.

_A few hours later and Zoe was taken down to ICU to meet her precious little girl for the first time. _

A nurse pushed Zoe over in a wheelchair to the incubator where her daughter lay. As she set eyes on her for the first time a tear streamed down Zoe's cheek "She's so tiny"

"Would you like to touch her?" The nurse asked.

Zoe smiled. "Please"

The nurse opended the door into the baby's incubator and Zoe carefully placed her hand in, touching her babies soft delicate skin for the first time, wrapping her fingers around her tiny girl's hand and as she did so.

"Hello Phoebe"

"I hear a Congratulations is in order Dr Hanna"

Zoe knew that voice from anywhere, it was hard not to. She spun round to see Nick walking towards her "Nick what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I heard what happened; I came to see how you were doing" He kissed her cheek as he approached her but Zoe turned her head slightly.

Zoe wasn't welcoming at all, she was tired, exhausted, worried about her daughter's life and Nick Jordan was certainly the last person she wanted to be speaking to now, "Well you can see how I'm doing"

"Ah, a little girl, hey, looks just like you" Nick smiled sitting down next to her.

"Really I don't think so"

"How's she doing?"

"Well, she's stable, for now"

"She'll be alright you know Zo" "If she's anything like her mother I know for fact she's a fighter"

Zoe smiled a little and Nick could see that.

"What have you called her then?" He asked, breaking the silence that had began to surround them.

"Phoebe" She smiled, turning to face Nick.

"Phoebe. What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl" He smiled, watching Zoe's daughter as she lay in front of them. "Yvonne had the baby today too"

"Really?" "Congratulations, what you have?"

"A boy, Oliver" He beamed. Nick had always longed for a son, and Zoe knew that.

"Finally got the son you always wished for then"

He smiled "Yeah"

"How are they?"

"They're both well thanks"

Nick stayed with Zoe for a good half an hour; he knew she needed support right now. Deep down he knew he still had feelings for her.

Nick stood up, placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder "Listen Zo, I'm going to have to go now, Maisie is dying to meet her little brother, but if you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away and if you need a break later I can always come and sit with her if you don't want her to be alone"

Zoe smiled and Nick kissed her on her forehead, walking over to the opposite side of Phoebe's incubator.

"See you later Phoebe, you hurry up and get better, I'll be needing your mummy back at work soon" He winked at Zoe, as he whispered to the baby, leaning over her incubator "between you and me, she's a pretty good doctor"

Zoe grinned. Nick always did have a way with words. He could always make her smile, even on a day like this.

Nick began to walk out.

"Nick" Zoe called "Thank you, it means a lot"


End file.
